


Together, Finally

by swansea23



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansea23/pseuds/swansea23
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Kudos: 26





	Together, Finally

Nolan was laying in bed, watching a movie on his laptop with the brightness down the lowest it could go so it wouldn’t hurt his head, when he heard the front door unlock. He listened to the sound of footsteps stomping through the house, and he knew immediately it was TK using his key. Somewhere along the lines of their friendship, they’d gotten close enough that Nolan had committed every detail of TK to memory, including the sound of his heavy gate. That fact made Nolan smile quietly to himself, as he enjoyed his last minute of solitude before Hurricane Travis rolled into the room.

“Have you fucking seen this?” Travis yelled, before looking around. The lights were shut off, the curtains closed, and Nolan was in bed. A look of panic crossed his face.  
“Shit, does your head hurt? I’m so sorry I yelled.” TK whispered, climbing on the bed next to Nolan with a worried look on his face.   
“No man, I’m fine. I just kind of got used to spending time in the dark.” He gave TK a lopsided grin, and that seemed to relax the other man.  
“Now, I believe you were yelling at me about something…” Nolan prompted.  
“Oh yeah!” TK jumped out of bed and started pacing around the room, staring down at the phone in his hand. “Have you seen the fan awards bullshit? We didn’t get the best bromance award.”   
Nolan was about to burst out laughing, but he looked over and saw TK’s face scrunched up in a deep frown.   
“You’re serious buddy?” Nolan  
“Of course I’m serious, Patty! We have the best damn bromance in all of the NH fucking L. Its not fair.”  
“I think you’re getting upset over nothing here, it’s not like it matters.”   
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I don’t matter to you.” TK spat back  
“That’s not what I meant. I just don’t understand why you’re so upset.”  
“I know bud. You don’t understand.” TK sighed and trudged out of the room.

Nolan gave him a few minutes to calm down, then he wandered out into the living room, expecting to find Travis pouting on the sofa, waiting for an apology. Instead, he found the house empty.

Nolan tried calling him, and left about a half dozen texts, with no response. By nighttime, Nolan realized he wasn’t going to be able to sleep until this whole mess with TK was resolved, so he grabbed his wallet and keys, and drove the familiar streets toward TK’s apartment.   
When he let himself in, the only light in the living room came from the TV. Travis was slumped on the couch, watching Deadliest Catch, and clutching a bottle of whiskey.   
“We have practice tomorrow afternoon. You shouldn’t be drinking that.” Nolan sighed, always the responsible one.   
Then TK looked up, and his eyes were glassy and unfocused.   
“You’re drunk bud?” He felt his heart beating faster and his palms get sweaty. Travis NEVER got drunk. I mean, sure he would have a few drinks with the guys and get buzzed, but Nolan had never seen him like THIS.  
It seemed to take Travis a minute to realize who was standing in front of him.  
“Patty? Whatrya doing here?” He slurred  
Nolan sat down beside him on the couch, and eased the bottle from his hands, setting it on the coffee table.   
“I was worried about you, you didn’t answer your phone all day. Looks like I was right, somethings going on with you.”  
“Like you care,” TK grumbled, making grabby hands at the bottle.  
“Travis.” Nolan sighed “Of course I care about you. Is this all about the silly fan vote?”  
“It’s more than that, and you know it, Patty.”  
“Look, I bet we didn’t win because I’ve been on IR and we haven’t been on the ice together much. But the vote doesn’t matter because we have each other, and we both know we have the best goddamn bromance ever.”  
Nolan’s talk was supposed to be inspiring, and yet Travis looked on the verge of tears.  
“You still don’t get it, Patty. You’ve never gotten it, and you never will.” And just like that Travis lunged forward and kissed Nolan on the lips, sloppy and uncoordinated, but making up for it with passion and intensity. Nolan was so stunned that by the time his brain finally registered what was happening, TK was already up, and stumbling to his bedroom.  
“Don’t fucking follow me.” He yelled, slamming the door for emphasis. 

It was the longest night of Nolan’s life. Longer even than the nights he was kept up with unimaginable pain in his skull. He waited in Travis’s apartment for him to emerge from the bedroom, but he never did. By the time afternoon practice rolled around, Travis was still not up. So, Nolan left aspirin and Gatorade on the kitchen counter, along with a note saying he’d be back in a few hours. At practice, he explained to all the players and coaches that Travis had been sick all night with food poisoning. The coaches weren’t thrilled, but the story was accepted and nobody really asked too many questions. Nolan was antsy all throughout the drills, and finally one of the coaches called him over.   
“Is it your head?” They asked, concerned.  
“No sir, I’m just kind of worried about TK. He was in pretty rough shape when I left.” He twisted his face into a look of utter concern and won himself 30 minutes of reduced practice. He mentally high fived himself and hurried to shower and dress before rushing out of the rink to go find Travis. 

He found Travis again on the couch, curled up under a blanket and staring blankly at the television. He was sober, but he looked miserable.

“Hey, buddy.” Nolan settled down on the couch next to his best friend.   
“What do you want, Patty. I’m tired, I don’t really need your pity right now or a lecture.”  
“I’m not giving you either of those. I just want to know, why did you kiss me last night?”  
“I was drunk Patty.”  
“But then why were you drunk? Was it about the bromance thing?”  
“It was just like, you didn’t care about it. So I guess I kind of thought maybe you just didn’t care about me..”  
“I do care about you. A lot.”  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
Travis closed his eyes finally and braced himself for what he was about to say. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I met you, Patty. I know you care about me, but its never going to be the way I want it to be.”  
Travis opened his eyes and found Nolan had leaned into his personal space. Nolan’s stupidly big hands reached over and cupped the sides of his face.   
“Fuck, I don’t want your pity, Nolan,” Travis whispered weakly.  
“You’re an idiot, you know that. This isn’t pity. This is love.”  
Travis was about to chirp him for the cheesy line when he felt Nolan’s lips against his. Suddenly nothing else in the world mattered. Nolan was kissing him gently, caressing the sides of his face. It was tender and romantic… and holy shit.  
“Holy shit!” Travis pulled away with a grin on his face. “You love me!”  
Nolan rolled his eyes, but his slight smile gave him away.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I love you, you idiot.”  
“I love you too babe,” Travis said leaning back in for another kiss. 

“You know we don’t have to do anything right away. We have time. I’m not going anywhere.” Nolan whispered as they laid together on Nolan’s bed, making out.   
“Fuck Patty, I’ve been waiting literally years for this. I’m done waiting. I want you. Now. Get undressed.”  
Nolan would never openly admit that take-charge Travis turned him on. However, the slight twitch of his already hard dick gave him away.  
“You like that huh big guy?” Travis smirked, reaching down and giving Nolan’s dick a squeeze through his sweatpants.   
“Fuck, Travis!” Nolan moaned, moving quickly to get out of his clothes. 

When they were both naked, they lay there for a moment just admiring each other. Sure they’d seen each other naked before in locker rooms, but this was different. This was intimate and special, and all theirs. 

Travis kissed his way from Patty’s lips down his broad chest, his abs, and his thighs; worshipping every inch of skin he could reach. Nolan just laid there, giving off a breathless sigh or a quiet moan when Travis reached a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Can I ride you?” Travis spoke the words into Nolan’s neck as he nibbled and licked the skin there.   
Nolan gasped and pulled Travis in for another kiss. They made out for a few minutes before Travis pulled away.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Fuck yeah it is.” Nolan grinned.  
Travis pulled out a tube of lube from the bedside table, and Nolan was struck with an idea. Something he’d wanted for a long time, but never let himself think about.   
“Let me finger you? Please?”   
“Fuck yeah you can,” Travis responded, shoving the lube into Nolan’s hand, and laying down with his legs spread wide. “Have your way with me, Nolan.” Travis declared dramatically, making Patty role his eyes fondly.  
Nolan lubed up his fingers and started rubbing gently around Travis’s rim, trying to remain calm. It all felt so surreal, but in the best possible way. All of the noises coming from TK’s mouth were like heaven. He worked his first finger in and then had to stop to kiss TK senseless. 

By the time he worked a third finger in, he was nailing TK’s prostate dead-on and causing the other man to moan uncontrollably.   
“I’m going to cum, shit, Patty!”  
Nolan pulled his fingers out.   
“You going to ride me Teeks? Or are you just going to lay there?” Nolan smirked when Travis popped up, pushed Nolan down on his back, and straddled him.   
“You ready for this Patty-cakes?” Travis asked as he lined up Nolan’s dick to his stretched and lube slick hole.   
Nolan gave him a nod, and then felt as Travis’s body slowly engulfed his dick in warmth and tightness.   
“Holy Fuck!” Nolan gasped, trying very hard not to come immediately.   
“I know, shit. You’re so big Patty.” Travis moaned.  
When he was finally able to move, he braced his hands on Nolan’s chest and started riding him with enthusiasm.  
As Travis rode Nolan, they exchanged whispered words of love mixed with filthy talk. Nolan finally came inside of Travis, nearly blacking out with pleasure. When he came back to reality, he pulled out and eased Travis down onto his back. Within seconds he had Travis’s dick deep in his mouth. It only took a minute for Travis to come down his throat, and Nolan swallowed every drop, savoring the feeling of having a part of Travis in him, just like a part of him was now inside Travis. 

They laid side by side, trying to catch their breath. They turned to each other and found themselves wearing matching grins.

“I’ve never been happier in my life,” Nolan whispered.  
“I know, babe. I love you so much.” TK whispered back, leaning in and giving Nolan a quick kiss on the lips. “Now, let’s go shower. I want you on your knees eating this cum out of my ass.”  
Nolan’s dick twitched at TK’s words.  
“Shit, you’re so bossy.”  
“You love it.” Travis countered.  
“I love you” Nolan replied, pulling Travis into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss into his sweaty hair.


End file.
